


A Hairstyle Changes Everything

by Jishubunny



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong was known for his weird and crazy hairstyles but after getting a haircut from Seungri which made him look normal and much more handsome, he instantly became popular while Seungri's family salon business went up as well and Seungri became well known for his talented hands.  But besides the popularity, the relationship between Jiyong and Seungri also changed from being just schoolmates to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hairstyle Changes Everything

Seungri wasn't the type to be normally late but his alarm clock decided to be broken today. It probably had hard feelings for Seungri considering how many mornings it was thrown against the wall just to shut up that annoying alarm tone.

On the other hand, Jiyong was normally late. He was reprimanded again for being late. Plus, he was reprimanded again for his weird hairstyle. "Why can't you wake up early and NOT get late for school like most people?! Why can't you just change your hairstyle into something more appropriate for school?! You can change your hairstyle and dye your hair into whatever you like AFTER you graduate high school," came from the disciplinary teacher.

"And you!" The disciplinary teacher turned his attention to Seungri. "You are generally a good student so I will give you a chance to get out of detention if you cut this guy's hair and change his hairstyle into something more appropriate for school by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Seungri replied weakly because he knew that there was no way Jiyong would allow him to touch even a strand of hair. Jiyong had been sporting weird hairstyles and outrageous hair colors since they were freshmen and that didn't change up until now that they're in their third year of high school.

Surprisingly, Jiyong followed Seungri on his way home from school. He was surprised to see Seungri entering inside a small salon instead of a house. "Do you work here part time?" He asked as he entered the salon right after Seungri.

"This is my parents' business. It's not much but it's enough to send me to school and have some food on the table. There's a small kitchen at the back." Seungri's thumb pointed towards the door behind the cashier's desk. "We have a small living room upstairs and two bedrooms: One for me and the other for my parents." Seungri moved to get the materials ready.

"You're the one who's going to do my hair? Where are your parents?" Jiyong sat on a chair before learning back towards the sink. He noticed that Seungri's parents were nowhere to be seen and there weren't any customers in the salon either.

"My dad is probably resting upstairs. He has arthritis. His joints had been hurting since 2 days ago. My mom was probably called out. We do home services too." Seungri placed a towel around Jiyong's neck. He started to wash Jiyong's hair carefully. "Don't worry. I'm pretty good at this. I help around a lot."

Jiyong decided he could trust Seungri especially since he liked the way Seungri's hands washed his hair and massaged his scalp. He was used to sporting weird hairstyles anyway so even if his hairstyle would come out bad after Seungri "styled" it, he wouldn't care much. He asked Seungri to put a drape on the mirror before they started. "I want to be surprised." Jiyong explained.

Around an hour and a few minutes later, Seungri was finally done. He took off the drape hanging on the mirror to let Jiyong see the results.

Jiyong criticized his hair on the mirror. It's been a while since he looked... normal. "I guess the disciplinary teacher will be happy with this."

"So I guess you don't like it." Seungri said as he started putting the materials back into their rightful places. 

"I do like it. You're better than expected." Jiyong took out his wallet.

"Put that away. I'm doing this to get out of detention. You don't need to pay." Seungri said as he started cleaning the floor this time.

"It's not a payment. It's a tip because you're really good and you deserve it." Jiyong slipped the money inside Seungri's pocket. Seungri was about to take it out but Jiyong held his wrist to stop him. "Please just accept it."

"Fine. You can let go now." 

Jiyong's thumb caressed Seungri's wrist before letting him go. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Seungri didn't fail to notice the slight caress. He wondered what that was about as he watched Jiyong leave the salon. He pulled out the money from his pocket with his eyeballs almost popping out of their sockets when he saw that it was a thousand bill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The disciplinary teacher was in a very good mood after seeing the change in Jiyong's hairstyle and the fact that Jiyong was only late for 2 minutes instead of the usual 15 to 20 minutes so he allowed Jiyong to be free from detention today. He also praised Seungri for the good job of doing Jiyong's hair.

When the disciplinary teacher was gone, Seungri took out the thousand bill. "I think you made a mistake giving me this bill."

Jiyong looked at the thousand bill Seungri was holding. "Nope, I'm not mistaken."

"I know I did an awesome job with your hair but... this is too much." Seungri tried to slip but money in Jiyong's pocket but was stopped as Jiyong held his wrist again.

"I told you to just accept it and you said you would."

"That was before I found out that the tip was a thousand bill." Seungri shook his wrist but couldn't escape from Jiyong's tight grip.

"If you really feel that bad for taking such amount, then let me just kiss you. Just think I'm paying you for each kiss." Without waiting for Seungri's reply, Jiyong tilted his head and pressed his lips against Seungri's.

Once Seungri got over his shock from the kiss, he made a quick calculation in his head. That would mean they would have to kiss 10 times. One just happened and there'll be 9 more in the future. "What the heck... I didn't even agree to the deal." Seungri muttered while blushing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everybody was so used to Jiyong sporting a weird hairstyle that no matter how shocking his hairstyle look, his current hairstyle which looked very normal and appropriate for school, actually shocked them more. Girls (and guys) started to notice him more and in a span of 48 hours, he was suddenly receiving a stack of gifts and love letters.

On the other hand, Seungri became popular too. The other students would visit the salon from school. There would be a very long line for the salon as they wait for their turn. Seungri's parents were surprised but nevertheless, happy to see that they're having a lot more customers than usual. Then it spread to students from other schools and to relatives or other friends and a friend of a friend.

Jiyong started helping around. He helped by cleaning the floor, washing and brushing the hair, and having the job as a cashier. He would stay until the salon closes at 10:30 p.m. Seungri's parents very much appreciated the help. They kept on offering him a salary but Jiyong would always decline saying that he doesn't really need any extra money.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're pitying us, aren't you? That would explain why you gave a thousand bill as a tip to me and why you're suddenly helping around and even buying takeout dinner for us sometimes." Seungri didn't like the fact that Jiyong was in the salon all the time as if he was part of the family. He also couldn't see any other reason as to why Jiyong would suddenly be helping them. He and Jiyong aren't even friends. They don't even hang out at school.

"When your parents offered me a salary, I was tempted to tell them that I don't take money but I do take kisses." Jiyong smirked as he trapped Seungri between the wall and his own body. "It's not pity. I just really like you."

Seungri already had an idea where this was going so he covered his mouth with his hand to protect himself from being kissed. "What do you even like about me?" His voice came out a bit muffled because of his hand covering his mouth.

But Jiyong still understood what he just said. "The cute expression on your face whenever you're concentrating on cutting or styling someone's hair and your talented hands." He said before placing a kiss on the back of Seungri's hand. "But I've always had a small crush on you even way before."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seungri's weekends became busy as there would be more customers. If it weren't for his parents reminding him to eat, he would have forgotten about about eating completely. If it weren't for Jiyong, Seungri would have ate only a small portion so he could go back to work fast.

By the end of the day, Seungri would feel so tired that all he would want is to sleep, but Jiyong would be there to tell him to take a hot bath first. He would be there to knock on the bathroom door sometimes just to make sure Seungri is alive in it.

"I'm done taking a bath and am very much alive. You can leave now." Seungri said as he went out of the bathroom wearing a plain shirt and pajama bottoms. 

"You hurt my feelings, man. Don't I get a little thank you or good night at least?" Jiyong pouted.

"Thank you and good night. Bye!" Seungri said automatically.

Jiyong rolled his eyes before pushing Seungri to the bed. Seungri panicked as he thought Jiyong was going to rape him right then and there, but surprising, Jiyong simply sat on the chair beside the bed and gave Seungri a foot massage.

Seungri started to feel sleepy because the foot massage felt so good. "Jiyong..."

Jiyong looked up to Seungri when he heard his name being called softly.

Seungri was going to blame his sleepiness which caused him to be not in his right mind as he closed the gap between his and Jiyong's lips, initiating the kiss for the first time. "Thank you. Good night." He said more sincerely this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Due to Jiyong's popularity, he was scouted by a talent manager. When he became a trainee in the company, he couldn't visit the salon anymore except on Sundays because that is the only day he is allowed to rest from training.

"I missed you!!!" Jiyong would hug Seungri very tightly.

"The heck? We still see each other at school." Seungri tried to wiggle himself out from the hug.

"Break time at school isn't enough and we didn't see each other yesterday because it was Saturday, and you don't answer to my calls or text messages." Jiyong pouted.

"You have to get used to not seeing me around anyway especially when you debut." Seungri was training himself to get used to Jiyong's absence. 

"The company told me that I'll start getting ready for my debut after I graduate high school." Graduation was only a few months away. "But I don't think I can survive without seeing you for months so... I suggested you to them as the band's stylist."

Seungri's jaw dropped. "I know I'm good but I don't think I'm that good. Logically, it's better for me to go to university, graduate and get a job with a higher salary than what my family earns at the salon."

Jiyong had a disappointed look on his face but he still smiled anyway. "That was just me being selfish. Of course, I won't stop you from going to a university if that's what you really want."

"I'll try out. If your company doesn't deem me worthy, then I'm going to university." Seungri finally hugged Jiyong back and expressed his feelings. "I hate how I feel when I miss you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

But ironically, the company wanted Seungri to become a singer instead. They told him that he would be a great addition to the band they're going to make which Jiyong was already in.

Seungri accepted the offer with the condition that no other hairstylist would touch Jiyong's hair except for himself and if he gives permission to a hairstylist that he might like.

Then Seungri was lead to the training room where Jiyong and the other members of the band were currently practicing. The manager announced to them that Seungri would be their new member.

"What made you accept the offer to be a singer? You never mentioned about wanting to be one." Jiyong asked when they had a 5-minute water break from practice.

"Being a member of the band would mean that I'll be much closer to you than just a stylist." Seungri's fingers ran through Jiyong's slight wet hair from the sweat but that didn't disgust Seungri knowing that the sweat came from hard work. "And I told them not to let just anyone touch your hair. I'll be your personal hairstylist."

"I had no idea you liked me that much." Jiyong grinned happily.

"Now you do." They were about to kiss when the group leader coughed and announced that the 5-minute break is over.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and only Big Bang fic which I actually enjoyed writing. I have no idea when I'll be able to write a Big Bang fic again, but I really do hope that someday I may be able to. This pairing is what I ship the most in Big Bang hehe~ or maybe I just have a thing for leader/maknae pairing generally in whatever group haha!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!! Kudos or comment to let me know how much you like it!


End file.
